


Around the World in a Day

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World in a Day

## Around the World in a Day

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

The unmistakable smell of burned spandex still hangs heavily in the air, despite the cracked windows. 

The blue suit is in a heap by the trashcan, and Lex prods it with a bare toe before glancing at the naked figure sprawled facedown on the bed. 

He thought _he_ had had a rough day: a delayed takeoff from Osaka and an unplanned layover in LA. Not to mention the unexpected loss of two facilities: one in Reykjavik and one Stockholm -- damn Justice League. 

It truly had been a 'heavy on the alcohol and light on the rocks' kind of day in his estimation, but apparently he's not the only one who thought so. 

Ice and glass clink as Lex pauses by the side of the bed to watch Clark breathe. Lex doesn't even realize he's holding his own breath until Clark snuffles lightly, and wrinkles his nose momentarily. 

Fighting foes in his sleep, no doubt. 

The glow from nighttime Metropolis shouldn't be able to permeate the penthouse windows the way it does, but for some reason it's there, illuminating the muscles along Clark's back and making Lex wonder about the position of the moon. Perhaps it's taking the night off. 

The carpeting is soft and welcoming on tired feet as Lex silently pads over to the nightstand and carefully puts down his drink. The ice clinks again, and Lex freezes, glancing back to make sure he hasn't awoken Clark. 

There are some nights when a window breaking in Prague will give Clark insomnia, and then there are other nights when Lex is sure relocating their bedroom to Gotham Central Station wouldn't budge his sleeping partner. 

Clark makes another noise as Lex loosens his tie and lets it drop on the carpeting, and Lex takes another look at his Edymion. 

Clark is stretched out in the center of the bed, limbs akimbo, and very nearly touching all points of the mattress, except for his right arm, which is curled around a pillow. He didn't even get under the covers, and Lex shakes his head as he unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide off his shoulders. 

Lex is never _that_ tired, although he can hardly complain when he's being presented with acres of naked Clark. 

His hands pause at the waist of his pants, and he wonders what it would be like to see all that golden skin splayed out on top of white sand, unhindered by clothing and the call of truth, justice and all that other crap. 

It's been ages since they went on vacation, and the last time they were on an island together Clark was too busy yelling at him about Helen for them to relax. 

Maybe it's time for them to get away for a bit. Surely Hope and Mercy wouldn't mind a change of scenery, and Bruce said the Maldives are nice this time of year. 

Lex's trousers and boxers hit the carpet with a soft swish, and he steps out of them with quick, efficient movements. There's a naked man in his bed who he's flown 6500 miles to sleep with. 

Lex pauses at the edge of the bed and smiles softly as Clark twitches in his sleep, again. The mattress dips in various places as Lex crawls over to where Clark is, and he considers the sleeping form for several seconds before curling up against Clark's side. 

Clark smells of hope and Dial yellow soap, which makes Lex think of long showers, farmhouses and Kansas statutes. Sex is always a great thing, but sometimes sleep is even better. 

Clark's hair is still wet from his shower, and Lex's fingers trace the soft skin at the nape of Clark's neck. He blinks once when Clark shifts on the bed, turning towards him and letting go of the pillow Lex's head is on. 

"I was waiting up," Clark murmurs by way of greeting, eyelids fluttering open. 

"Sure," Lex says. 

The duvet cover is soft against Lex's skin, but it doesn't compare when Clark reaches out and pulls Lex as close as possible. 

"Had a last minute emergency," Clark insists as Lex brushes a kiss against his lips. "Bombay," is swallowed up in a yawn. "Monsoon season." 

Lex can feel his muscles unfurling after the long day as he relaxes into Clark's body. "We should go on vacation," he says, as Clark tucks his head into Lex's neck. 

"Where?" 

"Everywhere," he says. 

There's a long pause, and Clark's hair tickles Lex's nose. "Whatever you want." 

"That's what I like to hear." 

And when Lex drifts off to sleep, he dreams of the places they've been and all the places they have yet to go. 

-finis- 


End file.
